


Being a traitor ain't so bad

by downforsomeherb



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Food Kink, Huge Dick, M/M, Minor cum inflation, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, implied masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforsomeherb/pseuds/downforsomeherb
Summary: Flippy is captured by his arch nemesis and he fears for the worst but it turns out being a traitor to his country isnt so bad!
Relationships: Flippy/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends), Flippy/Tiger General (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 17





	Being a traitor ain't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFtGW5hjdT0/?igshid=1n1pcv9w7pqwh  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFtGKRFDsbD/?igshid=1gl8f10hr1xz1  
> Fanart of the boys by yours truly

Flippy woke up in a place unfamiliar to him. He felt heavy and sluggish, like cotton had been stuffed in his head. He raised his hand to his head, cradling the throbbing temple with hands full of numbing tingles. He looked around and tried to recall what happened. He remembers being with his team out camping near the infamous Tiger General's base. They were silent and waiting for the perfect time to strike and release their secret weapon, Fliqpy. There was a sting in his neck before everything went blurry and heavy... damn, they mustve been found out. God knows what horrible things awaited him. He gripped his unkept green curly hair and hyperventilate. Look, he was never suited for the war. He was drafted as a young teen and forced into this life, his mind melding Fliqpy as a way to be the cruel heartless soldier everyone demanded and Flippy needed to survive. Flippy whimpered and felt his vision start to fuzz before he heard a door open. 

He jerked his head up and scrambled back to a wall, patting himself down for any weapons. Of course, none. He looked up and saw a familiar drone blue uniform. One of the Tiger General's lackeys... the man opened the cell and crouched down, spitting on Flippy. "You're supposed to be the unstoppable soldier that's killed our men for years pfft- pathetic... you look like such easy prey." The man idly drummed his fingers against a plastic tray of food before pretending to accidentally drop it. He smirked and licked his lips. "Maybe I can get my anger out on you..." he raised his hand and slapped Flippy hard, it sounded more like a whip crack. Flippy flinched and before he could fight back was punched a few times. He closed his eyes waiting for the 5th and harshest blow but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the man's fist held in the air before a mechanical claw coiled around the man's neck. "Now now... is that any way to treat a guest?~" the man looked terrified and the cruel smile on the general's face only drained all color from Flippy's. The man stuttered. "I-I was just putting him in his place sir!!" The general laughed "But what did we say about touching my things?" The man trembled violently. "Now why dont you apologize?~" he purred in a deep rumble that sounded like a beast finding delight in his prey. The man begged for forgiveness and started to sob. Flippy felt his cheeks flush at the dizzying rush of power. This man's life was in his hands or at least it felt like it. Flippy looked up at the general who smirked and licked his fangs. "Okay, you are forgiven... but you must learn a lesson about touching things that dont belong to you...~" the man was shoved on the floor in front of Flippy and he watched in horror as the General's mechanical hand turned into a blade and chopped both the man's hands off. The man screamed in agony and scrambled to get away, running off with bloody stumps spraying coppery liquid every which way. Flippy gulped as he felt his head go foggy again and the urge to just give in and let someone stronger take over to protect him from what he just saw. He felt a sick smile curl against his lips in enjoyment of the torture of the man who hurt him and felt nausea from disgust and fear rise up at the same time. He didnt know who's thoughts were whose before the general came back to him and wiped his blade on a handkerchief he had pocketed, the blade forming back into a hand. The hand reached out and Flippy yelped, bracing for pain....

Instead soft caresses on his cheek met him. "H-huh...? Why...-?" The general chuckled, "The monster responsible for the murder and slaughter of my men only comes when you feel threatened or angry right? So if I keep an eye on you while keeping you calm, nothing stands in my way~" the voice was ice cold hut the flesh hand came up to pet his other cheek and Flippy couldn't hold in the touch starved moan as he leaned into those hands, one warm and soothing. No one ever voluntarily touched him, especially so kind, and there was only so much Fliqpy could do to share their affection through one body. Flippy felt his brain turn to jelly as the false hand massaged and scratched at his scalp as if he were a pet. His eyes crossed and he panted like a happy puppy as he was pampered thoroughly. He heard a muffled voice protesting and yelling to attack but his legs felt tingly and he felt wanted for something other than slaughter for once. He liked it. All too soon the hands pulled away and as did the general. Flippy would never admit this but he crawled after him only to gag as the collar around his neck yanked, chained to the wall behind him. Right... still a prisoner...

He hugged himself and gulped, he could get out of this he just had to think. He looked around for any weakness in the foundation of his cell but was interrupted by the general returning with a steaming bowl. He crouched down before Flippy and hummed. Flippy scooted back, "is this drugged?" He knew the general could lie but he wanted to believe him after he was treated so kindly. The general shook his head. "Its leftovers from my lunch, seeing as the roach ruined your food... and I cant have my guest going hungry~" he purred the word guest sarcastically but hovered the spoonful of warm rice with beans and on the side a savory steak. Flippy felt his stomach growl to further betray him. The general laughed and held Flippy's chin as he spoon fed him the food. Flippy squirmed and resisted at first but after a few bites he melted, the warm food was so much better than the rations hed been living off of for god knows how long, and the tenderness behind it all made his stomach do flips. He doesnt know when it happened but he ended up limp against the general being spoon fed like a baby. His legs felt numb and his stomach felt warm and sweet like melted honey was filling his body slowly. He felt his cock twitch and harder with want and before he could lean in to kiss the pale neck before him, the general pulled away and locked the cell. "You should get your rest~" the general purred and walked away. Flippy whimpered and crawled into bed. 'I couldve gotten us out of here Brat' a voice growled in his head. Flippy whined and covered his ears. "Go away...." he murmered. 'Flippy we are in danger. We need to get out of here. Stop being so calm so I can help you!' The voice yelled at him, trying to trigger anxiety to tip him off balance. "You know I dont like it when you yell..." Flippy murmered. 'Now is not the time to be a big baby Flippy, we're gonna be fucking dead or wish we were if we dont fo something!!' Flippy groaned and curled up in a ball, trying to remember breathing exercises, but the voice only got louder until Flippy felt himself slip away into an inky black abyss much like sleep.

Fliqpy jerked up and thrashed around like a savage beast, snarling and clawing at the collar rabidly. "Let me go you bastards!!" He shouted in a deeper less sensitive voice, his eyes golden like a hot flame and his pupils small and enraged. He heard a chuckle "Fascinating... truly, I had no idea it was like this....~" a deep voice cooed and the cell door opened as the Tiger General stepped inside. Fliqpy snarled and lunged only to gag and get yanked onto his butt, gasping and wheezing. "Tsk tsk tsk... you arent always the brightest are you?~" Fliqpy growled and swung his claws angrily with passionate rage "Let me and the loser go!!" The general chuckled and immediately buried his his fingers in the mess of green hair that got fuzzier and straighter when flipped out. He scratched the scalp like you would spoil a dog. This infuriated him and felt his anger spike up before a strange wave of weakness made him feel dizzy. "I know your weakness you Beast. So long as you arent angry or afraid you're as harmless as a butterfly~" he leaned in closer, proving his point dangerously by scooping the smaller tanner male into his lap and massaging his scalp and lightly scratching up his spine. Fliqpy groaned and felt his eyes cross. He fought to stay angry and gain the upper hand but he couldnt help but think of how he wanted to spoil Flippy like this and how cute the boy was when he was treated like a treasure pet. During times alone he always spoke to Flippy through ideas like this but feeling it for real and not dulled out from being buried away felt like head. He slumped against sweet smelling blue robes and laughed goofily as if on some drug. He clung onto control with the little strength he had. "Let.... hehehe....let us go..." he slurred as he felt his head fill with sweet cotton candy and his stomach fill with honey. They gold faded into a dark hazel shade as Flippy felt control slowly return to him.

Flippy expected this to be a one time thing, to prove a point or cripple him but every meal the general hand fed him and soothed him with spoiling hands. He lost track of time and hardly even noticed when the chain was removed...or when the cell was changed into Tiger's room.... he knew he was being trapped but waking up against the pale toned man, secretly trailing fingers along faint hair here and there made him feel some indescribably sinful joy. 

One meal however the general returned with assorted sweets. Flippy hugged a plush expensive pillow in excitement and opened his mouth as spoonful after spoonful of various cakes pies was stuffed into his cheeks. He normally wasnt a major fan of sweets but the figurative and literal sweetness made him go stupid. He saw a spray can of whipped cream and gulped, sinful thoughts flooding his head. And as much as Fliqpy wanted to admit it, he enjoyed being the bad bratty pet that got disciplined with pets and snuggles. Both him and his host were spoiled with affection and unknown to Flippy, Fliqpy was turned into an executioner for his own men. So, needless to say Fliqpy had no intentions of leaving. Infact....

Teeth gripped down on the spoon so it wouldnt be slipped away so easily. The general chuckled and looked up at bright golden eyes. "Naughty boy~" the hand lightly tugged at the spoon he didnt truly intend of removing. "Dont be difficult now...~" Tiger purred and lightly scratched under Fliqpy's chin, sunkissed skin slowly blushing at the attention. Fliqpy sighed, the spoon slipping out. "Now I think you need to be punished...~" The Tiger moved to once again shower Fliqpy in headrubs only for his hands to pinned above his head. He knew he conditioned Fliqpy and Flippy enough to make them hold no desire to leave. Besides, why would they? A happy pampered life or one of constant fear? "Oh you are just aching for punishment arent you?~" Fliqpy licked his lips in a way that made Tiger blush, woah that was sexy... "Fuck yeah I am, just not this cutesy mushy shit~" he slowly undid the ribbon in the general's long blue hair and removed the bionic eyepatch. "I want to be fucked up~ And our Loser wants to as well~" Fliqpy kissed the stubble with soft aching lips, sighing at the coarse texture. "I've been a bad boy~" he emphasized by hold his muscular pecs like tots and squeezed, leaving red prints on his skin. Tiger eyed the masterpiece before him and growled, biting his lip as his pupils dilated. He always lusted after the both adorable and sexy weapon in front of him but he never considered pushing his desires on the soldier who already went through enough. Besides, why torment someone who is no longer your enemy but your greatest ally? 

Tiger felt a cool breeze tickle his hips as his cock was freed from his boxers. He groaned lowly as after a few shakes, whipped cream was gushed all over his fat long cock. Fliqpy eyed it hungrily, it was far too big to be ready for Flippy since the poor thing was scared easily but he was the stronger of the two and immediately stuffed it into his face, lips stretched adorably and throat slightly bulging from ot all. Tiger moaned and mercilessly fucked the welcoming throat, knowing Fliqpy could take it. He eyed the freckles littering the tan skin and the golden eyes that turned the cuteness dark and sexy. He smirked and sat up, shoving the poor face into the mattress and roughly fucking the mouth that craved him since they first met. Fliqpy made gross gagging nd choking noises, eyes crossed and leaking tears but he was enjoying it all, cock hard and drenched in precum. He felt a flood rush into his mouth and at the angle he thought it filled his entire head. He gulped greedily so it mixed with the sweets in cream on his tummy. Fliqpy pulled his sticky messy mouth away and stroked the monstrous dick in front of him shamelessly. Tiger whistled, a now common indication that he wanted Fliqpy to switch. Fliqpy nodded and nuzzled the sweaty hips that were once destroying his face. He calmed down until he slumped, hazel eyes glazing the golden ones to replace them. "Hmnnn...?" Flippy jerked away blushing darkly. "Eep!! I'm sorry sir!!"

Tiger laughed and just pulled Flippy close and kissed his chest with such lovely lips ot made Flippy forget why he started to panic. He moaned as a devilish tongue played with his sensitive nipples, coating some sort of heart to further swirl around in his hips. He fidnt even realize he was rolling his hips in circles against the air until hands slid down to massage his ass. He went limp and sobbed needily. "Please Tiger... I've waited so long...." he begged. Kisses tickled his neck, "shhhh I know my Pet~" he heard the spray can release cream and yelped as his asshole was coated in it by fingers. He bit his lip as he knew what would come next, his body laid back and sinful lips trailed down to the cream at a snail's pace. Then finally slow tongue laps started to clean up the cream. He thought the bliss was over and the best had already come but to his surprise the nozzle was pushed into him, it stung even with it's small size, and he screamed. Not in pain but in reaction to the rush of cold cream flodding his insides. The nozzle pulled out with the tiniest of pops before the tongue plunged inside and scooped up the cream like a starved man. Flippy rocked his hips needily, riding the General's face selfishly. It felt even better when along with tongue, fingers were added until after ages four fingers, practically the entire hand, and tongue were stuffed into Flippy's ass. 

Flippy was a moaning mess, his lewd noises filled the entire secret base but no one said or did anything, in fear of their lives. Their relationship was ne secret to the entire army, in fact you were ignorant for not knowing at this point. 

Flippy sobbed whinily as he was left empty. "No no no no please~" Tiger hummed softly "hey dont worry, I'm gonna fuck you good baby~" he lubbed up his cock and slowly pushed in, Flippy loudly moaning at the feeling. It didnt hurt much after probably hours of preparation with both hands and mouth. Flippy still had not been allowed to come once and he felt his sanity practically snap if it could any more. He thrusted his hips to encourage a good pounding which he gratefully recieved. His ass fucked for all it was worth while hands and lips so tenderly showed love and gentleness. It was too much, Flippy felt his brain go white and his ears ring, kind of like when a flashbang would go off in front of him but this... this was heavenly... he came and wailed as cum sported from his cock filthily, all the while growls and groans filled the room as a huge mess filled his insides, cum oozing out. He looked down to see his stomach light distended from both the size of the cock in him and the massive mess that flooded his insides. He sighed happily only to yelp as he felt his insides being stirred up once again, Tiger wasnt finished with his Pet just yet. No no no~ he intended of fattening his cute pet with cum. Flippy sobbed and went limp as his ass was pounded and flooded again and again until he was shooting blanks and as was Tiger. 

Flippy hiccuped almost drunkenly after they finally calmed down, feeling sleep smother him into unconsciousness. Tiger felt weak and worn out, slumping against Flippy in a sloppy spooning position, they'd both wake up warm and comfy tomorrow, as would they for the rest of their lives.


End file.
